1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to methods and compositions for isolating and amplifying nucleic acid molecules.
2. Description of the Related Art
One major area of current clinical research is the correlation of an individual's genetic profile to a susceptibility to disease and/or response to drug therapy. This area of research, which has been labeled pharmacogenomics, offers a strategy for targeting drugs to individuals, and for elucidating genetic predispositions and risks. In addition, pharmacogenomics provides for the possibility for an improved drug discovery process based on a better understanding of the molecular bases of complex diseases.
Identification of an individual's genetic profile can require the identification and amplification of particular nucleic acid sequences in the individual's genome. These particular nucleic acid sequences can include those that differ by one or a few nucleotides among individuals in the same species. For example, single-nucleotide polymorphisms (SNPs) are common variations in the DNA of individuals that are used to track inherited genetic patterns.
Current methods for isolating, amplifying and identifying nucleic acid polymorphisms can be labor-intensive, expensive, and not sensitive.